A Sandy Summer
by AyyMijaInc
Summary: The Konoha Crew decides to spend their summer in Suna. Will the road trip be a bust or will they find they like the sandy city? AU Various couplings and maybe some OCs
1. Party Like a Rockstar

**A/N:** Hello readers. Well I was just inspired by summer and such so I thought i'd make this little AU type story about some teens from Konoha. If i had to say how old they were I guess you could say 17. Well I'm really excited about this story and i'm hoping to make quite a few chapters. hopefully i dont get bored of it Well anywho read and enjoy!

**Summary:** The Konoha Crew decides to spend their summer in Suna. Will the road trip be a bust or will they find they like the sandy city? AU Various couplings and maybe some OCs

**Disclaimer:** I'm too poor to own anything. Except maybe my retarded ideas, those are pricesless : )

* * *

**What Happens in Suna, Stays in Suna…Right?**

"Kiba! Where are you guys with that limo? We've been waiting for an hour!" Ino yelled into her cell.

"Geez don't have a cow, we just wanted to have a little joy ride first," Kiba replied from the inside of a huge hummer limo.

"Ugh, whatever, just be at my house in the next ten minutes before I sic Sakura on you," Ino threatened as she heard a shout of 'Ino Pig!' in her living room.

"Sure babe anything for you," Kiba flirted.

"Babe my ass, you're not my boyfriend Kiba, just my date…sadly," she mumbled the last word to herself and hung up.

"So I take it the guys should be here soon?" Tenten asked Ino.

"Let's just hope so before I loose my mind," Ino replied rubbing her temple.

"You can't loose what you don't have," Sakura taunted childishly.

"You wanna take this outside billboard brow?!"

"Bring it on, Pig!"

The two other girls sweatdropped as they watched the argument.

"How those two are best friends is beyond me," Tenten said to Hinata.

"T-that's for s-sure," Hinata replied.

They began talking about tonight's dance at the academy. Eventually Ino and Sakura regained their sanity and joined them.

"Oh I can't wait to dance with Sasuke!" Sakura squealed.

"I'll bet, you practically had to beg him to go," Tenten said.

"So what if I did? Knowing him, I'm sure you had to do the same with Neji."

"Well, I didn't BEG him, I just intelligently convinced him to go."

"At least you're not going with Kiba. His head probably won't even fit through the door, he's so conceited," Ino complained and rolled her eyes.

"I-ino, aren't y-you conceited t-too?" Hinata asked/

"HINATA!" Ino roared.

The other girls began giggling until they hear the doorbell.

"O-oh look i-it's Kiba!" yelled Hinata as she ran away from the still fuming Ino.

* * *

The doorbell rang again, and again, and ag-okay who keeps ringing so much?! Gosh, so persistent… 

Hinata opened the door and found Naruto standing there…continuing to ring the doorbell.

"When…will…someone…open…the…flip-

"Naruto, I a-already opened the d-door."

"Oh!! Hi Hinata! Looks like I got distracted…" he laughed nervously.

"Hn. Can we just go now?" asked Neji, walking up behind Naruto.

"Well are you girls ready?" Naruto asked.

"YES!" they all shouted in unison. They then began shoving Naruto out of the way as they exited Ino's house.

"A-are you o-okay N-Naruto?" Hinata asked, watching Naruto trying to regain his balance despite his dizziness.

"I'm okay, let's go Hinat-AHHH !" Naruto flailed his arms everywhere as he crashed to the ground. He tripped…on his shoelace.

Hinata sighed. _Does he always have to be so clumsy?_

* * *

Everyone was now piled into the limo with their dates. 

Ino and Kiba, who were arguing about who has better hair, were being barked at by Akamaru to shut up.

Naruto was telling Hinata about different kinds of Ramen. (Shocker isn't it?)

Tenten and Neji were off in there own world talking about God knows what. (They're just that close, no one else need understand)

And of course there was Sakura who was going on and on about how great it was that Sasuke decided to come to the dance with her, and all Sasuke said was "Hn."

Then there was…Shikamaru? (He was too lazy to get a date wasn't he sweatdrop)

"Hey Shikamaru, where's your date?" Ino asked, her and Kiba taking a break form arguing.

"I don't have one, I wasn't going to bother with this troublesome dance, but HE dragged me along," he said and pointed to Naruto.

"Whaaat? It's no fun being at home all by yourself," Naruto reasoned.

Everyone just sweatdropped . Typical Naruto, what were they gonna do with him?

* * *

They had finally made it to the Academy and could hear music blaring from outside. There was a big party going on inside for sure. 

The whole crew made their way inside the Academy to find it packed with people from school and the village.

Over in the corner, you can see the music and sound equipment with the DJ's being….Tsunade and Jiraya? Wow that's going to be interesting. They're arguing already.

"I am NOT playing Fergalicious, I can't stand her!" Tsunade yelled.

"But I love that song!" Jiraya whined.

"Correction; you love HER and her skankyness," Tsunade said cocking an eyebrow.

"Oh come on, FLAT CHESTED TSUNADE!"

"WE'RE NOT KIDS ANYMORE YOU STUPID PERVERT!"

It went on like that until Anko left her punch table duties and just put on Fall Out Boy's Dance Dance.

* * *

"I love this song! Let's go dance Hinata!" Naruto shouted over the music and dragged Hinata to the dance floor. 

"Come on Sasuke Kun!" Sakura had him in a death grip just to keep him from running away as they got to the dance floor.

"Ino?" Kiba asked holding out a hand.

"Oh all right," She said taking it.

And of course Tenten and Neji were already off in their own world again dancing. They're just that close of a couple.

"So Neji, do you like this song?"

"Hn."

"Come on! I need more than that."

"Like I care about the song, as long as you're here I don't need music."

He then leaned in and kissed her, and of course they were having their own fun.

* * *

Now where's our beloved loner you ask? 

_This whole dance thing is so troublesome. I don't know why I even came. I think I'll just go outside and watch the stars or something._

Shikamaru exited unnoticed and laid down on the cold pavement, and stared up at the sky.

_Even though having a girlfriend seems troublesome, I can't help but wonder what it feels like…_

**Meanwhile at the Subaku Hotel…**

_You'd think an heiress like me would have a bunch of guys at her feet right? Ha, wrong. They're all afraid of me. So what if I'm a bit tough, I'm a person too! Not that anyone cares._ She sighed. _The stars look beatiful tonight._

A blonde haired girl sat atop the roof of the hotel, looking up at the night sky. Her mind may be going crazy, but the sight was relaxing.

**Back at the dance…**

* * *

Everyone was taking a break from dancing, and the guys pushed some tables together. They were now just sitting together drinking punch and talking. 

"So guys, what are you doing for the summer?" Ino asked.

"I'm going to Ichiraku everyday!" Naruto yelled proudly.

Ino sighed, "Whatever," she muttered.

"Guys, are we still gonna hang out over the summer?" Tenten asked looking at everyone.

"It wouldn't be the same if we didn't," Sakura answered.

"It'd be hella boring too," Kiba agreed.

"M-maybe we c-could all d-do something?" Hinata asked, nervously twiddling her thumbs.

Everyone looked at the shy, lavender eyed girl. Who would've thought she'd be the one to speak up.

"Hinata that's a great idea!" Naruto said enthusiastically.

"Hn. Even if we all did something, what would we do?" Neji piped up.

"I know."

Everyone turned to look where the voice came from. It was none other than Shikamaru. He came out from under the shadows and began talking.

"Why don't we all travel?"

Murmurs of excitement began to spread throughout the table.

"Well then Shikamaru, where did you have in mind?" Ino asked.

"Suna."

"Suna? Why Suna?" Kiba asked with a curious look.

"Because while I was outside I found this," Shikamaru said as he withdrew a piece of paper from his pocket.

It's a flyer about traveling to Suna this summer, it says here that there will be a big beach party at the Subaku Hotel.

"Ohmigod! THE Subaku Hotel? That's like one of the best hotels ever!" Sakura shrieked.

"Exactly, and Suna has a bunch of great beaches and I'm sure the city is nice."

"Well then, let's go to Suna!" Kiba yelled giving Naruto a high five.

"Wait a second, how exactly are we going to PAY for this?" the raven haired Uchiha finally spoke up.

"Sasuke you're such a party pooper you know that?" Naruto said glaring at him.

"Hn. Whatever you say, it's still true."

"Well, we can figure something out can't we?" Ino asked desperately.

"I'VE GOT IT!" cried Tenten jumping out of her chair.

Everyone stared at her as she continued to stand with her arm raised in triumph. "Oh um yeah," she said and said back down.

"Anyway, here's what I'm thinking why don't we just road trip it? I mean it's not as expensive as a plane and it could be fun."

"We're not all gonna fit in one car," Ino stated.

"Who said we all have to be in one car, we can split up in two groups and go."

"Well when you put it like that…" Sakura began.

"LET'S DO IT!" Shouted Naruto.

"I don't want to ride in the same car as him," Neji said.

"Well too bad, because if we're splitting up it'll have to be a group of girls and a group of guys," Ino said.

All the guys groaned at the thought of being stuck with Naruto while the girls giggled and were happy to have such a fun trip planned.

"So then when are we leaving?" Kiba asked.

"We should go tomorrow," Shikamaru said bluntly.

"Someone's eager to go," Neji said raising an eyebrow.

"Might as well leave early, what do we have to do here?"

"He has a point," Tenten agreed.

"N-now that s-school's over, w-why not?"

"Yosh! Then what time tomorrow guys?" Naruto asked, his eyes getting wide with excitement.

"We should go early, but we need time to pack, so around 10ish? It doesn't take long to get to Suna, if you factor in any possible setbacks and you stay on the highway then we should be able to get there in about 10 hours."

This just left everyone to stare at Shikamaru. Oh yeah 10 hours in a car sounds like fun, not.

"So we have to wake up that early and drive for that long?!" Ino yelled.

"Well we could always wake up later and drive into the night or would you care to supply us with airfare?" Shikamaru asked.

"It's really not that bad, we'll be there by eight." Kiba reasoned.

"Fine, but who's making the hotel reservations?" Ino asked.

"One person from each group should take care of that," Shikamaru said.

"I guess it's settled then, we're heading for Suna," Sasuke said.

Shikamaru inwardly smirked. _Now maybe I can find that girl...The girl in the picture..._

* * *

**A/N:** Gasp! Shikamaru has a secret crush, oh my! Well to find out who it is, you must read the upcomming chapters yes? Well this is it for the first one, I'll try to finish the second as fast as i can. With that being said, reviews would be nice...you know to give me motivation...feel appreciated...andimightpossiblyjustlikereviews. Annnywhoo! BYE ! 


	2. On the Radio

**A/N:** Hey guys! Thanks to all the people who reviewed last chapter [5 reviews yay me lol Anywho I finally got off my lazy but and actually finished the 2nd chapter. It's the beginning of the road trip to Suna and such. Well I don't want to give anything away, so read ! 

**Summary: **The Konoha Crew decides to spend their summer in Suna. Will the road trip be a bust or will they find they like the sandy city? AU Various couplings and maybe some OCs

**Disclaimer:** Uhhh last time I checked the only things I own happen to be in my room...sadly I checked everywhere, yet i found no contract pertaining to Naruto. 

* * *

Chapter 2: On the Radio 

"I still can't believe we're going to Suna!" Sakura said.

Everyone was at Ichiraku having some Ramen for breakfast before they leave. (Wonder whose idea that was.)

"Yeah, I still wonder why Shikamaru of all people suggested it," Ino said.

"Maybe he likes beaches?" Tenten suggested.

"W-well he w-would be a-able to lay on the s-sand and l-look at the c-clouds," Hinata agreed.

"I don't care what the reason is, I'm just glad we're going," Sakura declared.

They all murmured in agreement and continued eating.

"Man I wish we didn't have to sit in a car for 10 hours," Kiba complained staring blankly at his food.

"Hn. Get over it Kiba," Neji said.

"Yeah Kiba, it'll be fun! You'll have me to talk to," Naruto said excitedly while slurping down his 5th bowl of Ramen.

Kiba cringed and put his head down on the table and banged it lightly as the other guys just laughed.

"Nara, is it time to go yet?" Sasuke asked.

"Sure, is everyone ready to go?" Shikamaru asked.

"We are, ey Ino you guys ready?" Kiba yelled over to her.

"Always, let's go!" She replied.

They paid for their good and left. They walked over to their rides. The girls were going in Ino's silver BMW convertible and the guys were going in Neji's black Mercedes Benz. (Neji's a Hyuga, how can he NOT have a pimpin ride?)

"Hey guys…I think I have an idea," Ino said just as everyone started entering the vehicles.

"What is it?" Kiba asked.

"Well…wouldn't this road trip be a little more interesting if we had race?"

"You want to waste our time by racing?"

"Not like that! I mean who can get to Suna first, you know girls vs. guys."

"Pssht like you stand a chance."

"And why don't we Kiba?" Sakura asked, putting her hands on her hips.

"Because guys are better, girls are so troublesome," Shikamaru said.

"Oh get a life Shikamaru!" Tenten yelled.

"Hinata what do you think?" Naruto asked the quiet girl.

Everyone turned to look at her and waited for an answer.

"Uh…um…w-why n-not? It c-could be f-fun."

"Yes! So it's settled then, right?" Ino asked.

"Yeah, yeah fine. But what exactly are the stakes here?" Kiba asked eying the blonde.

"Well…um…I don't know yet. It'll be decided when WE win."

"Heh whatever, let's go guys! Oh and uh, Ino, when you guys get left in our dust, don't come crying for a do over," Kiba said getting into the car.

"We'll just see about that," she huffed and revved the engine.

My, my, this is going to be interesting, isn't it?

"Later boys!" Ino shouted as she zoomed past Neji's car.

"I am NOT loosing to her, come on Neji!" Kiba yelled and Neji started the car.

He moved so suddenly that Kiba fell out of his seat.

"Inuzuka you might want to put your seatbelt on before you tell me to start driving," Neji said watching Kiba in the rearview mirror.

"Inuzuka might wanna put on your seatbelt blah blah blah," Kiba grumbled mockingly to himself.

"I heard that, would you like me to throw you out of the car?" Neji asked in a menacing tone.

"NO SIR! I mean Neji!"

* * *

"So Ino, what DO you plan on doing if we win this little 'race' of yours?" Sakura asked curiously. 

"I don't know, I'll think of that later. I just wanted to race and win," Ino replied.

"We should make the guys do something, something embarrassing," Tenten said.

"W-why would w-we do that?" Hinata asked.

Ino nearly stopped the car, "Hinata that's just what girls do."

"W-what we d-do?"

"Yeah, that's what girls do. Oh! I think this song will explain everything."

Ino turned up the radio as music came on and Ino started singing along.

_You ask me why  
__I change the color of my hair yeah  
__You ask me why I need thirty two pairs of shoes to wear  
__You seem to ask me why I got a lot of things it's just a chick thing  
__You ought to let it go and try to understand but you don't have a clue_

Ino turned to Hinata at that last word. "You may not have a clue now, but you will soon."

Ino, Tenten, and Sakura began singing the chorus together.

_That's what girls do  
__They keep you guessing the whole day through  
__Play your emotions push all your buttons__ it's true  
__That's__ what girls do_

"Hinata it's not that hard to figure out, but I'll explain a bit more shall I?" Tenten said in her seat next to Hinata in the back. She then started singing.

_You ask me why I __gotta__ play so hard to get yeah  
__You__ ask me do I play it cool just to make you sweat yeah  
__You want some kind explanation I can give_

Sakura took over and gave her the "explanation."

_It's just a chick thing that you're __messin__' with  
__To__ me it's black and white  
__But it's not getting through to you..._

"W-well I t-think I a-almost got i-it.," Hinata said quietly. The three girls began singing the chorus again.

_That's what girls do  
__They keep you guessing the whole day through  
__Play your emotions push all your buttons it's true  
__That's what girls do  
_  
Taking everyone by surprise, Hinata started singing the next verse as if she'd been singing this song her whole life.

_Yeah __yeah __yeah __yeah __yeah__, why should I change?  
__Yeah __yeah __yeah __yeah __yeah__, I'm __havin__' to much fun.  
__Yeah __yeah __yeah __yeah __yeah__, to you it's confusing  
__To__ me it's nothing new_

"S-see I t-told you I w-was g-getting it," Hinata said happily.

"Well then let's finish this sucker up!" Ino exclaimed turning up the volume.

_That's what girls...  
__That's what girls do  
__They keep you guessing the whole day through  
__Play your emotions push all your buttons it's true_

_That's what girls...  
__That's what girls do  
__They keep you guessing the whole day through  
__Play your emotions push all your buttons it's true  
__That's what girls do__That's what girls do  
__They keep you guessing the whole day through  
__Play all your emotions push all your buttons it's true  
__That's what girls do  
__That's what girls do  
__That's what they do  
__That's what girls do  
__They keep you guessing the whole day through  
__Play your emotions push all your buttons it's true  
__That's what girls do  
__You ask me why I changed the color of my hair yeah_

The song ended and the girls all started laughing.

"That song never gets old," Ino said.

"Of course, it's like a girl anthem," Sakura declared.

"I'll never get tired of it," Tenten said.

"I d-don't think I w-will e-either," Hinata agreed with a chuckle.

* * *

"I'm so bored!!" Kiba randomly yelled out. 

"Me too!" whined Naruto.

"We don't care," Sasuke said.

"Sasuke you're stupid!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Hn. Speak for yourself, dobe," Sasuke replied.

"You want a piece of me Sasuke?" Naruto threatened, leaning over Kiba (who was sitting next to him in the back) and glared at Sasuke.

"Sorry, I only take on people who are an actual challenge," Sasuke said coolly,

"Oh yeah? Well –

"Shut up Naruto!" Neji yelled from the driver's seat.

"It's barely been 2 hours and you guys are already loosing it," Shikamaru said sighing.

"Well we have nothing to do!" Naruto complained.

"My Nintendo DS ran out of batteries and I can't play Pokemon now," Kiba said sadly.

"Kiba, it's a game get over it," Neji said.

"I don't wanna!" Kiba said pouting like a 5 year old.

Shikamaru sighed again and said, "how about you two just sit there quietly and listen to the radio like good little boys."

" 'Good little boys?' What are we 7?" Naruto asked angrily.

"You sure act like it," Sasuke said.

A song began to playing on the radio and Naruto and Kiba's ears perked up.

They looked at each other and knew they were thinking the same thing. The intro finished and Naruto glared at Sasuke and joined in with the song..

_There you go  
__You're always so right  
__It's all a big show  
__It's all about you  
__  
You think you know  
__What everyone needs  
__You always take time  
__To criticize me_

"What's your prob- Sasuke began, but Kiba started singing and watched Neji through the rearview mirror.

_It seems like everyday  
__I make mistakes  
__I just can't get it right  
__  
It's like I'm the one  
__You love to hate  
__But not today_

A glance was exchanged between Neji, Sasuke, and Shikamaru. They seem to have come to some sort of agreement. Sure enough, they began singing the chorus.

_So shut up, shut up, shut up  
__Don't __wanna__ hear it  
__Get out, get out, get out  
__Get out of my way  
__Step up, step up, step up  
__You'll never stop me  
__Nothing you say today  
__Is __gonna__ bring me down_

Naruto wasn't going to let them get in his way today. There was no way, so of course he went on.

_There you go  
__You never ask why  
__It's all a big lie  
__Whatever you do  
__  
You think you're special  
__But I know, and I know  
__And I know, and we know  
__That you're not_

Kiba, feeling more pumped up at the though of telling these guys off, started his own rant.

_You're always there to point  
__Out my mistakes  
__And shove them in my face  
__  
It's like I'm the one  
__You love to hate  
__But not today_

The other three guys, clearly fed up with the hyperactive twosome, decided to continue telling them to shut up. My how fun…

_So shut up, shut up, shut up  
__Don't __wanna__ hear it  
__Get out, get out, get out  
__Get out of my way  
__Step up, step up, step up  
__You'll never stop me  
__Nothing you say today  
__Is __gonna__ bring me down  
__Is __gonna_

Naruto and Kiba nodded to each other and were going for the kill together.

_Don't tell me who I should be  
__And__ don't try to tell me what's right for me  
__Don't tell me what I should do  
__I don't __wanna__ waste my time  
__I'll watch you fade away_

But of course, Sasuke, Shikamaru, and Neji were always ready to retaliate.

_So shut up, shut up, shut up  
__Don't __wanna__ hear it  
__Get out, get out, get out  
__Get out of my way  
__Step up, step up, step up  
__You'll never stop me  
__Nothing you say today  
__Is __gonna__ bring me down_

Everyone pretty much lost their minds at this point and began yelling at the top of their lungs at one another.

_Shut up, shut up, shut up  
__Don't __wanna__ hear it  
__Get out, get out, get out  
__Get out of my way  
__Step up, step up, step up  
__You'll never stop me  
__Nothing you say today  
__Is __gonna__ bring me down  
__  
Bring me down  
(__shut up, shut up, shut up)  
__Won't bring me down  
__(shut up, shut up, shut up)  
__Bring me down  
__(shut up, shut up, shut up)  
__Won't bring me down  
__(Shut up, shut up, shut up)_

The song was now over and the big mouths learned nothing…

"THAT SONG ROCKS!" Naruto and Kiba shouted simultaneously.

"SHUT UP!" Neji, Shikamaru, and Sasuke yelled.

* * *

**A/N:** Okay so that's it for this chapter. Interested to know what happens? Haha, well you'll just have to wait for my next update [chapter 3 whenever that is...Alsoreviewswouldbenice. But yeahhh anywho, Happy 4th of July peoples! And I hope you enjoyed this chapter and the story so far. I would also like to thank No Secrets and Simple Plan for having such awesome songs for me to use lol. Bye ! 


	3. Can I Have Fries With That?

**A/N:** Guess who's back? Back again. AyyMija's back. Tell a friend. Guess whos back? dun na na...HELLO. Well yes as you can see I got off my lazy butt and uploaded a new Chappie woooo! Thank you to everyone who read and reviewed. This chapter is mostly just where they go to eat and have funny random moments, and of course I had little hints of romance. BUUT anywho I'll let you enjoy, so yeah read ja ne!

**Summary: **The Konoha Crew decides to spend their summer in Suna. Will the road trip be a bust or will they find they like the sandy city? AU Various couplings and maybe some OCs

**Disclaimer:** uhhhhh...I'm not living in a 7 bedroom mansion...no i dont own Naruto CRAP!

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 3: Can I Have Fries With That?**

"We've been driving for 5 hours, can we stop for food now?" Sakura asked.

"Excuse me? WE haven't driven at all, I have and if we're going to win this race then we can't just stop," Ino replied.

"Oh yeah, let's just starve so we can win a race that we don't even get anything out of!" Sakura shouted.

"Are you trying to pick a fight with m-

"Guys, calm down. Ino, Sakura's right, we can't just be on the road non stop, I mean we have to eat eventually," Tenten reasoned.

"T-Tenten's right I-Ino, we s-should stop s-soon," Hinata agreed.

"Oh fine, fine we'll get off at the next exit. Come to think of it, I'm hungry too. It feels like FORVER since we've eaten that Ramen," Ino gave in.

"Yay food!" Sakura yelled pumping her fist in the air.

"Well I think the next exit is coming up in another mile or two. So, where do you guys wanna eat?" Ino asked.

"Taco Bell!" (Tenten)

"Subway!" (Hinata)

"Burger King!" (Sakura)

The girls yelled at once.

"Uh…looks like you guys have different plans here…" Ino said.

"Well I think we should go to Burger King," Sakura said, crossing her arms with a determined look on her face.

"And why is that?" Tenten asked.

"Because Burger King is the king of burgers, making them the best, duh," Sakura replied as if her answer were obvious.

Everyone fell over anime style.

"I think Tenten was expecting an answer that was…oh I don't know…good?" Ino teased.

"Well in my opinion, it was a very well thought out and intelligent answer," Sakura said.

"Um…right. Anyway, Ino, why don't you just pick?" Tenten suggested.

"Well…I'm going to go with Hinata, I LOVE Subway," Ino decided.

"Yay f-for Subway!" Hinata cheered.

"Well it's not a king of anything…but it's still cool," Sakura said grinning.

Everyone sweat dropped, Sakura sure has some air headed moments.

_And to think people say BLONDES are dumb. Humph. Obviously they haven't met a pink haired person, or maybe it's just Sakura… _Ino thought.

"Oh look, the exit's coming up!" Tenten exclaimed, pointing to a green sign which had the word EXIT in big white letters, and little pictures symbolizing that there was a gas station and fast food restaurants.

Ino turned to the lane furthest right and drove off the highway. She drove along the road for a short distance before pulling up next to the huddle of fast food restaurants. They drove by a Burger King, Pizza Hut, and McDonald's and saw that there was a Subway at the far end of the little group.

"I can already smell all the yummy food inside," Ino said dreamily.

She pulled up to the parking lot and found a space in front of the entrance. Ino turned off the car and everyone unbuckled their seatbelts and began exiting the car.

"Oh it feels SO good to be out of the car, I could use a stretch," Tenten said as she reached to the sky.

"I'll say, it's like we haven't moved in years," Sakura agreed stretching her legs.

"L-let's go i-inside," Hinata said, opening the door and holding it open for her friends.

"Thanks Hinata," Ino said walking in.

"Thank you Hinata," Sakura said following Ino in.

"Gracias! Now let's go eat, I'M STARVING!" Tenten said grabbing Hinata's arm and dragging her inside with her.

The girls were now inside and could see the place was PACKED. It was full of parents with little kids[lots of family road trips various adults, and even old people.

"Ackkk, look at the line!" Sakura exclaimed, pointing at a long line of people waiting to create their subs.

"Well we can't just stand here, let's go!" Tenten said, pushing them all the end of the line.

"Man, I hate waiting, I hope this won't put us behind the guys," Ino said crossing her arms.

"W-well what t-time is it?" Hinata asked.

Ino took out her cell and checked the screen, "It says 3:27."

"Well that's not too bad, how many more miles do we have to go?" Tenten asked.

"Around 150," Ino answered.

"Well that'll probably take a few hours, so we'll make it in time," Tenten reassured her.

"I guess you're right," Ino said smiling.

"Oooh look! The line is finally moving," Sakura said, as the girls moved up.

"O-only three m-more people now," Hinata said.

"I wonder how the guys are doing," Ino said.

"Yeah, I wonder if they got sick of Naruto yet," Sakura said.

They all started laughing, imagining how annoyed the boys must be.

"I bet he's just sitting there talking about Ramen and Sasuke or Neji will throw something at him so he'll shut up," Tenten said

_**Meanwhile in the guys car…**_

"Oh guys, you know what the best Ramen of all I-

Sasuke threw his shoe at Naruto, "Would you just SHUT UP already?"

"I hate you Sasuke!" Naruto said with anime tears, touching the spot where the shoe hit his head.

_**Back to the girls…**_

"T-talking about R-Ramen isn't t-that bad," Hinata defended.

"Oh you're only saying that because your boyfriend loves it," Ino teased.

Hinata blushed crimson, "H-he's not m-my boyfriend…"

"YET!" The other 3 girls yelled in unison while Hinata blushed even harder and began twiddling her thumbs nervously.

"Oh Hinata you know I was just messing with you," Ino said.

"But you and Naruto really would make a cute couple," Tenten said.

"R-really?"

"Yeah, you guys even each other out," Sakura said.

"E-even each other o-out?"

"You know, he's crazy and talkative and you're calm and quiet. You guys cancel each other out," Ino explained.

"I g-guess I n-never though about t-that," Hinata said.

"Ladies are you ready to order?" asked a Subway employee.

They hadn't noticed that it was now their turn, and they broke from their conversation to order their subs.

"I'll have a Chicken Teriyaki sub please," Ino said.

"Would you like it toasted?"

"Yeah."

"Uh…I'll have a Veggie Delite," Sakura said.

"Would you like it toasted?"

"No thanks."

"I-I'd like a t-turkey sub p-please," Hinata said.

"Would you like it toasted?"

"O-okay."

"Roast beef sub please, toasted," Tenten said.

"Ahhh I feel so much more hungrier now, I can't wait to start eating!" Ino exclaimed.

"You're total is $21.64," said the cashier handing them their bags with their subs.

"Okay here's my credit card," Ino said handing it to him.

"Thanks Ino!" The girls all chimed.

"No problem, let's get drinks!"

The girls were now seated and eating their food.

"What do you guys think Suna will be like?" Ino asked.

"Definitely full of tourists, I hear that a lot of people go there during the summer," Sakura replied.

"I bet there's going to be great waves to surf on, we should take lessons!" Tenten said.

"T-that sounds l-like fun," Hinata agreed.

"I've always wanted to learn, it looks so cool. The best part is, where there's surf, there are hot surfer guys," Ino said sighing.

"Oh what happened to Kiba?" Sakura asked slyly.

"K-Kiba?" Ino stuttered.

"Yeah, you know that guy you were getting cozy with at the dance," Tenten said giving Ino a sly smile.

"We were NOT, he was just my date because I couldn't find anyone else," Ino said, clearly blushing.

"B-but you t-turned down a b-bunch of guys b-before saying y-yes to K-Kiba," Hinata said.

"…"

"Oh Hinata I think you got her!" Tenten exclaimed.

"Us going to the dance together proves nothing! Besides, you guys said I should go with Kiba anyway, so really I was just taking your advice," Ino attempted to defend herself.

"Yeah yeah say what you will, but we know you like him," Sakura said winking.

"Fine! Maybe just a liiiiiiiiiiiitle bit," Ino said putting her index finger and thumb close together to indicate how much of a 'bit.'

The other girls at the table squealed, "Awww Ino likes Kiba!" Tenten taunted.

"Arghhh!"

"Ino likes Kiba, Ino likes Kiba, Ino likes Kib-AHHHH!" Sakura, Tenten, and Hinata chanted until Ino started throwing her Baked Lay's BBQ chips at them.

"We surrender!!" Sakura yelled.

Ino laughed, "Traveling with you guys is so much fun."

* * *

"I'M HUNGRY!" Naruto yelled. 

"We don't care!" All the other guys yelled back.

"You guys suck," Naruto grumbled, crossing his arms and pouting like a kid.

"Hey Shikamaru, how long have we been driving?" Sasuke asked.

"Uh…Well it's around 3ish so I'd say maybe 5 hours," Shikamaru answered.

"Maybe we should take a break," Neji suggested.

"But what about the race?! I can't loose to In- the girls!" Kiba whined.

"Let's get off at the next exit," Sasuke said, ignoring Kiba's outburst.

"OOOH! Can we get Ramen?" Naruto said getting excited.

"They only have fast food restaurants on the road, baka," Sasuke said.

"Shut up Teme! Is that true Shikamaru?" Naruto looked over at Shikamaru expectantly.

"Yes."

"NOOOOO!"

"YES!" Kiba, Neji, Sasuke, and Shikamaru shouted.

Naruto went back to having his arms crossed and pouting like a kid.

"You guys wanna go to McDonald's?" Shikamaru asked.

"Hn." (Sasuke)

"Hn." (Neji)

"Whatever." (Kiba)

"There's no Ramen!" (Naruto)

"McDonald's it is."

"NOOOOOO!" Naruto yelled out again, clutching his head as if he were in pain.

"Naruto stop acting like a baby and get over it!" Neji scolded.

"I'm not a baby!" Naruto wined…like a baby.

"You no good little-

"Oh look, there goes the exit," Kiba said pointing to the green sign before Neji lost his cool.

_One of these days I'm going to get that Naruto. Hmmm…maybe I'll break into his house, steal all his Ramen, and say that Ramen is now illegal to eat. HAHAHAHHA that would be awesome! If only I'd thought of that before we left. Stupid Ramen. Stupid Naruto. _Neji thought and began laughing manically at his evil plan.

"MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"….." Everyone in the car was a little afraid of Neji at the moment, I mean it's not exactly a good sign when someone like Neji starts laughing evilly. Heh, Naruto's probably screwed.

Neji moved to the lane furthest right and left the highway. They drove for a short distance and could see McDonald's and various other fast food restaurants up ahead.

"I see food!" Kiba yelled.

"I still think we should go to a place where there's Ramen," Naruto muttered.

"Get over it dobe," Sasuke said.

"Shut up Teme!" Naruto yelled.

"You're stupid."

"So is your face."

"TU MADRE!"

"When did you learn Spanish?"

"I've known it since forevero!"

"Forevero? Yeah, you must've seen it on TV."

"Are you denying my knowledge in foreign -

"Will you two just SHUT UP?" Neji yelled in frustration.

There was silence for a few minutes and they reached the parking lot of McDonald's. It was in between a Pizza Hut and a Subway. Neji parked near the front of the building. Everyone was beginning to unbuckle their seatbelts and Naruto just opened his big mouth…again.

"Oh guys, you know what the best Ramen of all I-

Sasuke threw his shoe at Naruto, "Would you just SHUT UP already?"

"I hate you Sasuke!" Naruto said with anime tears, touching the spot where the shoe hit his head.

"Pshht same here," Sasuke said getting out of the car.

They all got out and stretched seeing as they've been sitting in that car for a while now, and when you have five guys in one car it gets pretty cramped.

"Man I think my foot's asleep," Kiba said shaking his around.

"I still don't get how feet can sleep on their own," Naruto wondered out loud.

The guys all fell over anime style at Naruto's stupidity, but they can't say it's really a surprise.

They entered the building and saw a bunch of people inside. Mostly little kids running around all hopped up on sugar. Man it was noisy too, oh well at least they can eat. They walked up to the cashier where there were several lines of people, they picked the shortest one and began to wait for their turn. There were 5 people ahead of them and the guys all stood together in a group. Neji up front, Sasuke beside him, with Kiba and Naruto across from them and Shikamaru was at the far end leaning on a wall. [you know where the ketchup and napkins and stuff are

"Man I hate waiting!" Naruto complained.

"Will you ever stop complaining?!" Neji asked clearly exasperated.

"Well I can't help it, I'm just really eager to get to Suna I guess."

"Come to think of it, I wonder what Suna will be like…" Kiba wondered out loud.

"Hn. Hey Nara, you never told us WHY you wanted to go to Suna," Sasuke said, looking at Shikamaru suspiciously.

"What's wrong with wanting to go on vacation?" Shikamaru asked innocently.

"Well wouldn't you think of it to be too troublesome?" Kiba countered.

They got Shikamaru there, he froze not knowing what to say next. _That's what I get for thinking everything is troublesome…how troubleso- oh crap there I go again! _

"What's wrong with wanting to have a nice road trip with your friends before senior year?" Shikamaru asked, finally finding something to say.

"Well you wanna know what I think?" Sasuke asked.

"Not really," Shikamaru answered.

"I bet you wanted to this trip to Suna so you can meet a GIRL," Sasuke said obviously ignoring Shikamaru's objection, but then again he'll ignore anything.

_NANI?! HOW WOULD HE KNOW THAT?! I mean uh…I don't want to see a girl…he he he…of course not. Oh geez now they're all staring at me, what a drag. Am I sweating? Oh this sucks, I look so guilty now…uh gotta think fast…what should I say? I need a really convincing argument!_

"Pssht what makes you think that?" He asked coolly, still leaning back on the wall.

"Oh you know see I was reading your horoscope, you're a Virgo right? Yeah see it said that Venus and Mars were in alignment with Earth signaling that you will soon find love this summer in a sandy area, and Suna just so happens to be sandy," Sasuke said sarcastically.

"HAHAHAHA Teme you're such a loser! I can't believe you read HOROSCOPES!" Naruto said, not even trying to contain his laughter.

"Dobe, I was being SARCASTIC!" Sasuke yelled at the blonde.

"What's a sarcastic?" Naruto asked, getting a confused look on his face.

The guys all sweat dropped. They didn't know Naruto could be THAT dumb, COME ON! Actually…how did he even make it to senior year? They all stared at him wondering what was going on in his brain.

_Man I'm hungry. Ramen would be so good right now. Mmmmmm Ramen….I miss Ichiraku, that place is the coolest. Huh, I wonder why everyone's staring at me…_

"Anyway, let's not forget what we're talking about, I'm not through with you Nara," Sasuke said, turning his attention back to the lazy brunette.

"So do you have any REAL proof as to why I'm going to Suna or are you going to explain the cosmic plane to everyone?" Shikamaru asked with sarcasm in voice.

"What the hell's a cosmic plane? Anyway, I DO have proof that you're going for a girl," Sasuke said smirking.

"Oh yeah and what is - gulp

Sasuke reached into his jean pocket and pulled out a picture of a blonde haired girl that had four pigtails and wore a black kimono with a red sash around her waist. The picture was from a magazine, and there was a caption that said 'Subaku no Temari, Subaku hotel heiress.'

Shikamaru began sweating profusely. He thought he had that picture in HIS pocket, how could Sasuke have gotten it? Oh man now they're going to start bugging me about it…how troublesome.

"I've never seen that picture in my life," Shikamaru lied, and tried to stay calm.

"Uh huh suuure, then why did I see it fall out of your pocket when we got out of the car?" Sasuke asked, knowing that he got Shikamaru right where he wants him.

"Guys are you ready to order?" A McDonald's cashier cut into their conversation, they were now at the front of the line.

"Oh look at that, time to order!" Shikamaru said running up to the front to order his food.

"Just you wait Nara, I'm not through with you yet!" Sasuke said to himself.

"Hey Teme, are you done talking to yourself so you can order?" Naruto asked.

"BAKA SHUT UP!" Sasuke yelled at him.

"Whatever, I'm gonna go order because I'm hungry," Naruto said putting his hands behind his head.

"Welcome to McDonald's, may I take your order?" The cashier asked Naruto.

"Uh…let's see…hmm…are you guys sure you don't have Ramen?"

"Sir, we only serve burgers here not Ramen."

"Okay then, give me a sec, uh…um…er…."

"I'll have a cheeseburger with fries and a coke," Sasuke ordered ignoring Naruto's random uttering.

"Teme! It's my turn to order!"

"You were taking to long."

"Well I know what I want know, Mister I'll have TWO cheeseburgers with fries and a coke!" Naruto ordered.

"Oh, I'd like to change my order make that THREE cheeseburgers," Sasuke said glaring at Naruto.

"Oh yeah? Well I'd like to change my order too, I want FOUR cheeseburgers," Naruto said glaring back at him with a smirk.

"Well then I want FI-

"Will you two stop being stupid so Kiba and I can order?" Neji asked clearly ticked off.

"Make that four cheeseburgers," Sasuke muttered to the cashier, who nodded in agreement. He didn't want to get on this guy's bad side.

"Hmph. Teme I bet I can finish my food before you," Naruto challenged as they walked over to get their food.

"Heh, yeah right dobe, you're going down!" Sasuke said glaring at Naruto. They both began glaring fiercely with little electricity beams coming in between them.

Their food arrived and they each grabbed it and ran to a two person booth and began pouring all of the contents of their bags onto the table.

"Ready. Set. GO!" Sasuke yelled and he and Naruto began eating their cheeseburgers.

Naruto finished his first one in nearly two bites. (I guess eating so much Ramen pays off) Sasuke finished two seconds later, Naruto was just about to finish his second burger when Sasuke beat him to it. They're both about to start on their third, when Sasuke got thirsty and took a sip from his drink, putting him a few seconds behind Naruto. Naruto was just about done with his third, and was grabbing his fourth and last cheeseburger. Sasuke noticed this and began eating faster. Luckily for him Naruto got thirsty too and took a drink. Not worrying about Sasuke he took a long drink from his cup and Sasuke was able to catch up. Naruto saw this and almost choked, trying to get back to his cheeseburger. Sasuke just had one fourth to go when Naruto quickly shoved half of this burger in his mouth, chewed furiously and began eating the other half. They both ended up finishing at the same time.

"HA I WIN!" Naruto yelled.

"NO WAY! I WIN!" Sasuke yelled.

They looked at their drinks. Well there was another way they could settle this.

"I BET I CAN FINSIH MY DRINK BEFORE YOU!" Naruto yelled and grabbed his drink and began chugging the thing down.

Sasuke followed suit and also began chugging.

"When will they stop?" Neji asked.

"Who cares? Let's go watch!" Kiba said and they all walked over to where the two were seated.

"CHUG! CHUG! CHUG! CHUG!" Kiba began yelling.

"Kiba, why the hell are you yelling that?" Neji asked bewildered.

"Aren't you supposed to do that when people are trying to finish their drink the fastest?" Kiba asked.

"This is all just troublesome," Shikamaru said.

"AAAAAAAH BRAINFREEZE!" Naruto randomly yelled out, putting his drink down and holding his head.

"HA DOBE, I'LL BEAT YOU NOW!" Sasuke yelled, taking a short pause from his 'chugging.'

"NO WAY WILL I LOSE TO YOU TEME!" Naruto yelled, forgetting his brain freeze and going back to his drink.

After another 3 minutes of chugging their drinks down, Naruto put his cup down and yelled in victory, "HA I WIN! I WIN! I WIN!"

"NO WAY, YOU CHEATED!" Sasuke yelled in anger.

"You're just jealous that I won," Naruto said, sticking his tongue out at him.

"Am not! While we were eating those cheeseburgers, you took a longer drink of coke then I did, meaning you CHEATED!"

"You're just a sore loser!"

"Well you're a cheater!"

They started arguing and the other three guys didn't want to bother stopping it because, well, no one can really. So they just walked back to their table so they can continue eating.

Shikamaru sighed, "Traveling with you guys is so troublesome."

* * *

**A/N :** Ah yes, Shikamaru it must troublesome. Well yeah that's it for now, Chapter 4 will be coming out...whenever. Just a sneak peek, the road trip gets a liiiiiittle bumpy as one of the teams has some troubles. But yeah you'll just have to wait and see. So yeah review, flame, do what you do buh byez! 


	4. Ho Ho Horrible

**AN:** HA! I told you i'd have the next chapter by this week. I'm so cool -sounds of coughing- hey...shut up! Anyways i personally think this chapter is kinda short..well i wanted it to be longer but idk then i felt like i've written enough. So yeah maybe i can start chapter 5 soon..maybe..maybe...hm well enjoy! in case you've forgotten, in the last chapters our crazed teens were getting lunch and sasuke and naruto had an eating contest.

**Disclaimer:** I can't think of anything creative, so let me be blunt and say i don't own Naruto.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 4: Ho Ho Horrible**

"Ughh I feel sick," Naruto groaned laying down on his back on the seat of a booth.

"This sucks," Sasuke said lying down on the seat across from Naruto.

They were still in McDonald's waiting for the other guys to finish eating. Their little eating contest seems to be backing up on them. They just laid there with their stomachache, occasionally letting out a groan of pain.

"I hate you Teme," Naruto grumbled, clutching the side of his stomach.

"Screw you dobe," Sasuke replied turning over to lie down his stomach instead of his back.

Neji, Shikamaru, and Kiba had finished eating and walked over to the two boys.

"Have you idiots learned not to eat so much in only a matter of minutes?" Neji said, smirking as he looked down at them.

"Shut up Neji," They said in unison.

"Aw, do our wittle boys have tummy aches," Kiba said bending over as though he were talking to kids.

"Shut up Kiba," they muttered, getting irritated.

Shikamaru opened his mouth to comment on the troublesomeness of the situation, but was interrupted by -

"Shut up Shikamaru!" The pair shouted.

"How troublesome, I didn't even say anything…yet."

"At any rate, chop chop sleeping beauties we gotta get back on the road," Kiba said clapping loudly in their ears so they'd get up.

"Don't wanna," Naruto said, clinging to his seat.

"Hn," was Sasuke's only response, his back still to them.

"Oh well, I'll just have to throw out that ramen in the car," Neji said sighing, turning himself towards the direction of the door so he can "throw out the ramen."

"RAMEN IN THE CAR?!?!?!" Naruto yelled and shot up from his seat and practically leaped to the door, which he hit because he forgot to pull it open. "Owwww," he said rubbing his head that he banged against the door.

"I guess no one wants that ramen," Neji said edging over to the door.

"RAMEN!" Naruto shouted as he flung the door open and ran out to the car.

"Hn. I could care less about ramen," Sasuke said smirking, turning over to lay on his back.

"Guess we'll just have to let all those fan girls know Sasuke is here, they can take care of him," Shikamaru said taking out his cell phone to spread the news.

Sasuke's eyes grew wide and he sat up instantly as if the seat had burned him, "NO MORE DAMN FANGIRS!" he shouted, running out of the door as Naruto had earlier.

"They're too easy," Kiba said smirking. The other guys nodded as they calmly walked out of the restaurant.

* * *

"Subway, how I love thee," Ino said, putting her drink down. The girls were pretty much finished eating and were now just lounging at their table in the midst of the crowded restaurant.

Sakura yawned, "I feel sleeeeepyyy."

"Me too," Tenten agreed.

"T-too bad w-we have to g-get back on t-the road," Hinata pointed out.

At that statement Ino quickly became alert, "Hinata's right! We have to go! What time is it?!"

Tenten took out her cell, "Hm it says that its 4:15."

"4:15 ALREADY NOOOOOO!!!!" Ino wailed.

"Ino stop being such a drama queen," Sakura said flicking Ino on the head.

"Forehead girl," Ino growled.

"Hey guys, let's get ready to go shall we?" Tenten interrupted before the two girls erupted.

"I'll t-throw this t-trash away," Hinata offered, hurriedly gathering all of the trash on the table.

The girls gathered their trash and through them away in the garbage. Before leaving they did their last minute primping which included looking in their compact mirror for 5 minutes checking their hair and applying lip gloss; a girl on the go has to look good at all times.

Officially done with their meal, the girls headed outside to the parking lot. "Guys, in a few more hours we'll be in Suna. I'm so excited." Tenten said bouncing as she walked.

"I can't wait to get on that beach!" Ino said excitedly.

"Same here, a beach means shopping!" Sakura said.

"S-shopping?" Hinata asked.

"Shopping for beach clothes of course," Sakura replied.

"O-oh. I h-hope they h-have Ramen s-stands."

The girls turned to look at Hinata…and they just kept looking.

"W-what?"

"You don't care about Ramen stands, you just want to see a certain CUSTOMER of Ramen stands," Ino said.

Hinata went into tomato mode, "I d-don't know w-what you're t-talking about."

"WHATEVER!" the three girls shouted in unison.

They had made it to the small parking lot only to find…nothing?!

"Guys where did we park?" Tenten asked.

"Over there…" Sakura said pointing to some random direction…which didn't contain their car.

"Please tell me we walked into the wrong parking lot," Ino said looking around frantically, trying to find any trace of her car.

"M-maybe if we w-walk around f-for a bit we'll find it," Hinata suggested.

The girls began walking again, they checked each car and none of them looked familiar. They were starting to grow worried, for no sign of the car could be seen.

"I don't see it!!! WHAT DO WE DO?!" Ino yelled, finally having cracked.

"Ino, calm down!" Sakura said, trying to keep the blonde from having a nervous breakdown.

"I CAN'T BE CALM, MY CAR GOT STOLEN, HOW CAN YOU EXPECT ME TO BE CALM?!?!?!" Ino screeched.

"Oh man, what to do now, what to do now…" Tenten said, getting scared.

"A-are we s-stuck here?" Hinata asked, saddened by the news of the missing car, but sadder still that she may not get to spend the summer with Naruto after all…

"GUYS! Get it together, if we start panicking now, we won't figure anything out," Sakura said taking control of the situation.

"First, let's call the police and report a missing car. Ino stop acting like a lunatic and call, since it's your car you'd describe it best. Next, we have to figure out how we're going to get back on the road…any suggestions?"

"…."

"Thanks, you guys are SO helpful," Sakura said sarcastically.

"M-maybe we s-should call t-the guys for h-help?" Hinata suggested.

"I guess we could -" Sakura was interrupted by an oncoming car whose radio was going full blast. The distinct sound of guitars can be heard, and it sounds like the song is When Did Your Heart Go Missing by Rooney. It just started and strangely enough, it seems that the people in the car were moving along with the music. They were bobbing their heads rhythmically and as they drew closer and closer the girls couldn't help but think those heads looked quite familiar…

DOOSH! The song had come to the part were a loud sound from the drums come and each of the guys turn their heads…at the same time. They were all wearing sunglasses and their hair swished with the music perfectly, like a shampoo commercial. Oddly enough it turned out the guys were…

"NEJI!!!!" Tenten yelled and ran to the car, happy to see her boyfriend.

Neji took off his dark sunglasses and looked over to his girlfriend, with a confused yet happy look. "What are you guys doing here?" he asked.

The rest of the girls, minus Ino who was wailing to the cops, had come up to the car. "We stopped to eat, what about you guys, what are you doing here?" Tenten asked.

"Same," Neji replied.

"Why are you guys just walking around?" Shikamaru asked.

"The c-car is m-missing," Hinata said looking crestfallen.

"What?! How could it be missing?!" Naruto yelled.

"We just walked out of Subway and we looked around everywhere, but we couldn't find it," Sakura said.

"Do you think someone stole it?" Sasuke asked, for once actually listening to the conversation at hand.

"We're not sure…but that's probably the case," Tenten said.

"What are you guys going to do now?" Kiba asked.

The girls put their pouty faces on and Tenten moved closer to the car, "Well…would it be okay if we just rode with you guys?" she asked looking into Neji's eyes with the most pitiful expression on her face.

"Of cour-" Neji began, but…

"NO! I refuse, we can't give up that easily to these guys!" Ino yelled, through with her phone call. She started stomping up to the car, clearly pissed, and this new ride arrangement wasn't helping her out at all.

"Ino pig, don't tell me you refuse just so you won't lose that pointless race of yours," Sakura said.

"It's NOT a stupid race, and geez I thought you guys were stronger than this!"

"What are you talking about?! It'd be stupid to just stay here, we'd have no way of leaving," Sakura argued.

"Ino stop acting like a kid, get over it," Tenten said.

"I'm not acting like a kid," Ino denied with a scowl, "I just don't like to lose."

"I-Ino, Sakura and T-Tenten are r-right, I t-think your b-being unreasonable," Hinata said, looking down at her hands where she twiddled her thumbs.

"Well you guys can go if you want, but I don't want to," Ino said with finality, turning away from her friends.

Sakura rolled her eyes, "suit yourself."

The other three girls went to decide the seating arrangements. Tenten would sit in the middle between Neji and Shikamaru up front, and in the back Sakura would sit on the far left with Sasuke sitting on the ground in front of her, Kiba in the middle next to Sakura, and Hinata on the far right with Naruto in front of her on the ground. It was pretty cramped, but Neji's car was spacious enough that Sasuke and Naruto still had some room on the floor. They were now all settled and Neji revved the engine.

Sakura rolled down her window and looked over at her best friend, "Ino, stop being so stubborn, are you coming or what?"

"No," Ino replied simply.

"That's it, Sakura would you get up please? I'd like to get out of the car," Kiba said, unbuckling his seat belt.

Sakura opened her door and got out, Kiba then left after her. He walked over to Ino and without saying a word, picked her up, threw her over his shoulder and carried her to the car.

Ino began screaming and struggling, "KIBA! WHAT ARE YOU DOING !?! PUT ME DOWN NOW!"

"No, I don't want to."

"I don't care, JUST PUT ME DOWN!"

"If I put you down, you won't come with us, and whether or not you want to come with us doesn't matter because you're going inside that car."

"And what makes you say that?"

Kiba reached the car and plopped Ino in the middle next to Hinata. "Well I guess it's too late for you to leave now," Kiba said as he sat down on the ground in front of Ino.

Ino glared at him, "I hate you."

"Thanks."

"Is everyone done making a fool out of themselves?" Neji asked.

"Pretty much so," Naruto said.

With that, Neji put the car in drive and began driving out of the parking lot.

* * *

**AN: **i need to remember to have someone make fun of shikamaru in the next chapter..so anywho! What did you guys think? 3 review please! and uh lets see what else to say..hm id tell you what happens in the next chapter but i dont even know. they should really get to the hotel one of these days...ohhh but there will be a really random moment w/ 2 of your favorite old ppl im sure ;) but i wont say whooo anyways bye! 


End file.
